1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus that is used as a skateboard and, more particularly, to a snow ski device that operates like a skateboard on snow surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,455:                Skateboards are generally used on smooth, flat surfaces so as to allow for better riding by easy acceptability of the wheels that are part of the device. However, at this time the skateboard is restricted in its use—not only to the type of surface of the ground area but also by weather conditions. That is, during the winter months, in areas that have snow conditions the ground surfaces become covered and a skateboard cannot be operated.        
As mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,735:                In the area of skateboarding, skateboarders have traditionally had to turn to snowboards to have similar recreation in the snowy weather. Snowboarding, however, varies in many significant ways from skateboarding. The most obvious difference is the fact that a snowboarder's feet are bound and attached through boots to the snowboard, whereas, on a skateboard, the rider's feet are merely placed on top of the deck of the skateboard and are easily freed from the board to perform tricks and to discontinue the use of the board. Another significant difference is the feel and handling of the snowboard compared to a skateboard due to the fact that the skateboard has wheels and a truck between the deck and the ground that allows for steering and control while a snowboard's deck comes in direct contact with the ground. The locked-in feet and lack of suspension/steering ability make snowboarding a related, but different skill than skateboarding. Another feature of snowboarding and skiing is that both are edging devices.        
A bideck snowskate has a top skateboard deck, which the rider stands on, and a lower ski deck, which is in contact with the snow. Bidecks come in single blade varieties and multiple blade varieties. Different bidecks are tailored to a different style of riding. Longer bidecks are favored for mountain snowskating, and shorter bidecks are favored for tricks and stunts.
What is needed is a way to slide across snow on a snow ski while standing upon a skateboard platform (or deck) so as to retain the same freedom of feet movement that the user experiences when skateboarding on pavement, yet retaining the same ski shoe binding settings that the user needs for skiing with the snow skis separate from the skateboard platform.